lovely hosts
by Blossom123
Summary: i suck at summarys so plz read it


YAY! So i deleted my other one i didnt like it that much so im making a different one and its kxh! P.S. Everyone knows she's a girl!  
>Sorry HitachiinGirl1! i know i said i would Get it out sooner but i had problems come up with the computer!<p>Day before B-Day<p>

Haruh was walking down the castle like hall ways it was all girly and everything girls were giggling as..."HARUHI!" Tamaki was running down the hall way about to tackle Haruhi,but before he could the twins made it there before him sticking there tongue's out at him.  
>Tamaki started yelling" Get away from my daughter you devils!" Tamaki started chasing them fell up the stairs but the door slamed in his face before he could get it was haruhi's job to help Tamaki yet again can't he just leave them alone they aren't doing anything wrong yeah they get on here nerves but that dosen't bother her that much.<br>"Tamaki do you always have to chase them you always get hurt" she said iratated. "Well of course they shouldn't have there hands on my daughter!" He said glaring at the twins with there heads sticking out with grins snickering.  
>Hikaru was jealous though he couldn't stand seeing haruhi that close to Tamaki he wish he just go over there and snatch here out of his hands.<br>Kauro was also jealous he loved haruhi just as much as hikaru did but he wanted his brothers happieness so he wasn't going to say anything he was going to wat and let her choose.  
>Nobody knew it was haruhi Birthday tommorrow she was kyoayo came up and said he had an annoncement to make everyone put full attention on him he smirked haruhi and said" Tommorrow is Haruhi's birthday and as we do Ouran host members birthdays they must sing or play an instrument but im going to change that since haruhi doesn't have an instrument she has to sing and also-","HARUHI'S BIRTHAY IS TOMMORROW?" Tamaki said panicking worring about wat to get her he was about to take off running untill the twins grabed him by the shirt.<br>"Now let him finish the annoncement" Kaoru said sat down and listened while pouting like a puppy in his emo corner."Ok like i said haruhi has to sing and also everyone else has to sing because i figured it would be fun we can sing duets and everything else we are going to invite boys and girls to make money" He said with a smirk.  
>The twins cheered and tamaki came up with the perfect and kaoru decided they would take her shoping today.<br>Honey and mori had sat in the back mori decided to get her to do a duet with the was eating cake and said "Im going to get haruhi a bunny that way we could walk around and match!" he was eating his last peice of cake so he could go and buy it.  
>Kyoayo just chuckled to his self his plan was about to take actoin he left to go get ready to go cause host club had just ended.<br>Tamaki took off running down to his limo and to the store he was so happy he could twins had started to circle around haruhi with grins asking her "what are you going to sing?" "I dont know im still thinking" She said with her finger on her chin not aware the mi.  
>"Well your coming with us!" they ran outside full speed with her they threw her in a black van with mori and honey the twins jumped in and said"step on it mori we gotta hurry before she Ripps us apart!".<br>He nodded and toke off full speed haruhi started to twins covered her moth and said"It's ok he's a perfessional driver and he has been in commercials driving the toyata trucks".  
>She made a perfectly shaped 'O' they arrived at the mall they took off inside to go shopping and hikaru kept picking all the tight and reaviling picked all the cute clothes.<br>Haruhi had ran away from Hikaru because he kept chasing her with hooker dresses kaoru had to keep hiting him in the back of the head because he was scaring his haruhi.  
>Kaoru and Haruhi agreed on a short black and purple plaid skirt,ripped black stockings,a cute black hat,and hikaru got to pick the shirt he picked out a black tank top that reaveled a little but not a whole lot because haruhi would run out the store screaming again.<br>So Kaoru said he had to use the bathroom,So when he left Hikaru took off runing with haruhi into Victoria was holding a thong running around chasing Haruhi.  
>He finaly tackled her and there faces grew red and everyone stoped and stared then they started to blushed and got up with a hit to the head by Kaoru yelling his ears off.(you just got to love the twins 3.)<br>Hikaru got made and tackled him and they started argueing so Haruhi pulled hikaru of of Kaoru before it got worse she decided that she was going to go home and they started to pout.  
>"HARUHI!" they tackled her shout that they would make up so she wouldn't leave she just laughed at how they always did that to get her to stay."fine but dont fight i dont like it you two are my best friends and i dont want to chose when you two are fighting."<br>they nodded and hugged started to walk away and hikaru took off running again with her to the shoe got pissed and started running after them again *sigh* 'i want hikaru to be happy it pains me to see him sad and it kills me when i see him with her' he thought as he put on a smile.  
>They made her try on a dozen of heels killed her feet when she got home and practices"here it goes" she's practicing infront of her dad.<br>music plays 'chuckles' dance'  
>'Back door cracked we dont need a key no vip sleaze'<br>'Drink that kool-aid follow my lead your one of use your coming with me'.  
>"Did i do good so far?I have to sing this tomorrow?"She asked worriedly."You Did Awesome you said you couldn't sing why?"<p>

Yay Know review on how i did or no cookies!  
>kaoru: plz! i want to know what happens Hikaru and Tamaki: Haruhi's mine!<br>*Kaoru starts chainsaw with the flames of hell surronding them*  
>Kaoru: Haruhi is mine now back off! *startes to chase them*<br>Haruhi:*sweatdrops* Kaoru come back dont kill anybody!  
>MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Im so evil!<br>YAY! but plz review or im going to be sad like tamkai in the corner *points*  
>Tamaki:*Crying* <p>


End file.
